kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaijō High vs Seirin High
|type = Winter Cup semi-finals |winner = Seirin High |final score = 80 – 81 |team 1 = Kaijō High |team 2 = Seirin High |players team 2 = Tetsuya Kuroko Taiga Kagami Teppei Kiyoshi Junpei Hyūga Shun Izuki Kōki Furihata Rinnosuke Mitobe |players team 1 = Ryōta Kise Yukio Kasamatsu Yoshitaka Moriyama Mitsuhiro Hayakawa Kōji Kobori Shinya Nakamura |previous = Rakuzan vs Shūtoku |next = Kaijō vs Shūtoku }} Kaijō High vs Seirin High is the second Winter Cup semi-finals. This is a highly anticipated match between two of the strongest teams in the league, both with their own Generation of Miracles member. It's a rematch of their previous practice game. The winner will have to play against Rakuzan High in the Winter Cup finals. Game Prologue Having played against each other before in a practice game, both teams know and acknowledge each other. It highly fuels their fighting spirit, even long before the game. When the time finally comes and both teams warm up, it seems quiet and calm. But this is only a facade, since all players can't wait to play and are piling up their excitement. Eventually, Kasamatsu orders Kise to give them a greeting. Kise draws Seirin's attention and does Kagami's lane up he performed during the WC preliminaries. Hyūga tells the same to Kuroko and Kagami and they do an alley-oop combined with Kagami's lane up.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 16 At the start of the match, Hyūga and Kasamatsu greet each other as two equal national-level captains. Izuki, Kiyoshi, Kobori, Moriyama and Hayakawa are all pumped for the match. Kise declares his fighting spirit to Kagami, but the latter tells him to hurry up and get started already. Kise turns to Kuroko and asks what he thinks. Kuroko replies that he always thought of Kise as his rival. This gets Kise even more excited.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 184, page 13 1st Quarter The tip-off is given and Kiyoshi and Kobori jump for the ball. It ends up in Izukis hands, who gives a quick pass to Kuroko. Been given the order to go full-out from the start, Kuroko drives past Hayakawa with his Vanishing Drive and scores using his Phantom Shot. Immediately after, the ball flies through the net of their own basket. Kise has already activated his Perfect Copy and scored using Midorima's full-court shot. Later, Kuroko passes to Kiyoshi under the basket, goes up but runs into Kobori. Kiyoshi is about to be blocked, but he passes it outside to a free Hyūga. He shoots, but gets blocked by Kise, Murasakibara style. The transition to offense happens fast and Kise is already at the middle line, challenged by Kiyoshi. He uses Aomine's movements and change of pace to fake a shot and do a crossover to pass him. Kise has reached the bucket, awaited by Kagami, who has entered his phase of animal instinct. Kise drives towards him, but uses Akashi's eye ability to see Kagami's movements, makes a crossover and forces Kagami to fall back. Kise scores a shot from the free-throw line.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 185, page 10 Hyūga reasons that if they can't stop them, then they just have to score more points. He uses his Barrier Jumper to draw Moriyama in, but switches to a pass towards Kuroko. Kuroko sets himself up for his Phantom Shot and faces Kise before him. It is deemed impossible to block this shot, since it was impossible for Murasakibara as well, but Kise uses a combination of Murasakibara's block and Akashi's Emperor Eye and is able to block it. Kuroko is defeated, but can't help but laugh at Kise's strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 185, page 18 Kise uses Aomine's, Akashi's and Murasakibara's techniques to overwhelm Seirin and run out to a 13-point difference. Having the complete flow of the first quarter, Kise deactivates the Perfect Copy to save up his last two minutes. Being rushed to close the gap, Hyūga takes an uncomfortable shot and misses. Kaijō's next offense is stopped by Kiyoshis barely on time block. Desperate for points, Kagami misses the next shot as well. Riko realizes that the pace is too high and subs Furihata for Izuki. Being nervous and a coward on top of that, Furihata is clumsy, but still manages to drop Seirin's pace and set up a decent offense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 186, page 19 The ball goes to Kagami, but Furihata asks it back after seeing the defense set up. He passes it through and it ends up with Kuroko. Being set up carefully and cautious, Kuroko sees an opening with Kiyoshi, who swings it back outside for Hyūga to make the shot. Seirin gets their first points in a considerable time. As Kasamatsu dribbles the ball, he is suddenly pressured by Furihata, but uses his drive to pass him. He also avoids Kuroko, who went in for the steal. Not being able to find a good shooting position, Kasamatsu's shot goes out. Kiyoshi gains the rebound and during the next offense, Furihata is noticed for supporting his teammates well. A Seirin fast break occurs and the ball ends up with Furihata. He lays it in and is congratulated by his fellow rookies, Kuroko and Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 19 The first quarter ends with Furihata's job fulfilled. 2nd Quarter As the second quarter begins, Kaijō's coach tells his team to focus more on Kasamatsu, while Seirin is ordered to feed Kiyoshi. The match restarts and Kiyoshi gets the ball, posting up against Kobori. Kuroko comes cutting in and Kiyoshi tricks Kobori into believing he's going to pass. He changes the movement of his hand and turns around, laying it in. Kaijō is in the offense and Kasamatsu and Izuki are isolated, meaning that the other players make way for Kasamatsu for a one-on-one. Izuki reasons that he cannot win against Kasamatsu's speed, so he predicts Kasamatsu's movements to the right. But it is futile, for Kasamatsu is too fast and slips by Izuki's defense. He reaches the basket, avoids Kiyoshi's block and throws it in. Izuki is shocked by Kasamatsu's speed. After a steal by Moriyama, Kasamatsu goes up against Izuki again. Again, Kasamatsu drives by Izuki, but his ball gets intercepted by Izuki's new skill, Eagle Spear.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 188, page 18 3rd Quarter 4th Quarter References Category:Matches Category:Winter Cup Category:Seirin High Category:Kaijō High